1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing device which can process a recording sheet used in an image recording apparatus such as a copying machine, printer, or the like, and to an image recording apparatus using the sheet processing device.
The image recording apparatus includes a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile apparatus, or the like. The recording sheet includes normal paper, processed paper, an OHP plastic sheet, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional copying machine, printer, or the like, a tray capable of storing maximum size recording sheets in the machine is arranged behind a pair of paper exhaust guides. The recording sheet is conveyed by a pair of paper exhaust rollers so as to be stored in the tray.
However, since a tray matching with the recording sheet must be provided in the conventional apparatus, (1) it is difficult to form a tray for an elongate recording sheet exceeding an A1 size or a wide space must be kept around the machine; (2) the recording sheet may be damaged or bent; (3) when recording sheets exceeding the A1 size and B5 or A4 size recording sheets are stored in a single tray, it is difficult to take out a smaller size recording sheet from the tray; (4) when a recording sheet is manually wound, a user must attend to the machine until the recording sheet is completely exhausted; and (5) when a large number of elongate papers exceeding the A1 size are continuously recorded, it is difficult to store these recording sheets.